Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat Fluff
by MusicXloverX9
Summary: This is a one-shot that I came up with a few months ago. I hope you like it! :)


I sat there on the bus couch, with my guitar, trying to figure out how this chord should go. It's not even going to be a real song, it's just me fucking around on my guitar. I decided to skip it and play one of our old songs, Remembering Sunday, for old times sake. I began to sing it softly, getting to the second verse when someone walked on to the bus. It was Jack, my best friend, my favorite person, my love.

Yeah, I just said "my love." You see, I'm in love with him. It's pretty obvious, though. I mean, Jalex? My part of it is real, I just don't know about his part... I wish it was...

"Hey, boo!" Jack said, sitting next to me.

"Hi, Jack," I said weakly, getting back to the song.

"Put that down, let's take a walk," he said, taking the guitar off my lap and putting it on the ground.

I just looked at him, then the guitar, then him again.

"So, I'm done with that now?" I asked.

"Mhm," he replied, taking my hand and lifting me to my feet.

He laced his fingers with mine and walked with me off the bus, across the bus lot, and down the road, into the woods. There was a trail in the middle of it, and we followed it; I don't know where it leads, but I guess we're going to find out. Jack kept holding my hand, swinging it back and forth, humming softly.

We were walking along the trail for about fifteen minutes now, the end of it nowhere in sight. It was quiet, except the sounds of Jack's humming, and the wind blowing through the leaves. Suddenly, a small dog emerged from the trees and ran to us, sniffing us excitedly.

"Puppy!" Jack exclaimed, kneeling down to pet the dog.

"I'm going to name you Doug, okay?" he asked the dog, who just licked his hand.

I kneeled down with him and petted the dog, then looked for a collar. It had one on, as well as a leash attached to it.

"Jack, the dog already has a name. It's," I looked at the collar, "Oh... His name really is Doug."

Jack just laughed.

"I knew you looked like a Doug. Don't ya, boy?" he rubbed Doug's stomach, making him shake his leg.

I looked at Jack and smiled, watching him play with the dog. Soon, a panicked woman ran out from the dog, looked at us and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God you found him!" she exclaimed, running toward us.

"He found us, actually," Jack replied, chuckling.

she grabbed the end of the leash, "Well, thank you so much. I have to take him back, though. He ran away while I was trying to take him to..." she mumbled, "Obedience school..."

She stood up and looked down at our hands.

"Are you two dating?" she asked.

I was speachless, so I looked at Jack, who replied, "Yes," with a sweet smile.

"Well, you two are cute together. Well, goodbye!" the woman said, walking back into the wooded part and disappearing.

I looked at Jack, and he smiled at the ground, squeezing my hand.

We continued walking, me blushing and him still smiling to himself. I can't tell if he's serious or not. With Jack, it's hard to determine. I decided to ask him. Just as I took a breath to ask him, he stopped walking and looked at me.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" I replied, confused.

"Let's have a baby," he said.

I laughed, "What? Jack, it doesn't work with two guys."

"Well, let's do something before that. Let's get married, let's date. Let's..." he took a breath, "This is me trying to ask you out."

I looked into his eyes and saw he was serious. I tried to respond, but no words would come out.

He noticed and let go of my hand, but came closer to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned in and kissed me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, feeling the immense passion and intensity in the kiss. He pulled away and hugged me.

"I love you, okay? Go out with me?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, and I will go out with you," I replied, feeling the lump in my throat, and choking back tears.

He pulled away and wiped away a tear, then kissed me again.

"Good, otherwise, that would have awkward as hell," he responded.

I laughed through my tears and pulled him in and kissed him. When we pulled away, he grabbed my hand and we began walking again. After about five minutes, he spoke.

"So, what would you do if I say we're lost?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I'd say we found ourselves going on an adventure," I replied, squeezing his hand.  



End file.
